Abstract Light microscope, which is so essential to biomedical research, has been significantly improved by recent advances to break the physical limitation imposed by light diffraction. The Nikon N-SIM/N-STORM Super Resolution Microscope can achieve resolution up to 20 nm. This ability will enable researchers at VA Western New York Healthcare System (VAWNYHS) to push the boundaries of new discoveries that would otherwise be impossible. There is no such a system in the entire Western New York area. Research at VAWNYHS will tremendously benefit from a Super Resolution Microscope. The microscope will help VA researchers to visualize, characterize and understand how different subcellular compartments such as mitochondria, dendritic spines, microtubules, filopodia, etc, work under various disease conditions and how therapeutic agents may correct the diseased conditions. It is also extremely useful for the study of internal structures of microbes. The small size of many pathogens important for VA's mission makes these species extremely hard to study and control. The ability to study the effect of therapeutic agents on the internal structure of various microbes is thus very critical to the discovery of new ways to treat and control infection. The availability of such a revolutionary tool will spearhead many innovative discoveries at VAWNYHS for the benefits of veterans and their families.